fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 8 Deluxe: DLC Pack 1
Mario Kart 8 Deluxe: DLC Pack 1 is a downloadable content pack for Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on Nintendo Switch. Like the 2 paid DLC packs in Mario Kart 8 (Legend of Zelda x Mario Kart 8 and Animal Crossing x Mario Kart 8), this pack contains 3 characters, 4 karts, 1 tyre set and 1 glider, and 2 cups with 4 tracks in each. Unlike those 2 packs, this DLC pack contains tracks on no specific game as well as featuring 2 battle courses. Characters Cappy - Mario's hat companion from Super Mario Odyssey, in his top hat form Nabbit - The thieving rabbit debuting in New Super Mario Bros Kamek - The head Magikoopa and Bowser's second in command Kart Parts Bonneton Hatship - A kart based off of the hat shaped airships in Bonneton in Super Mario Odyssey Bandit Bike - A purple bike based off of Nabbit with ears at the front and covered in bandanas Broomstick Beast - A bike based off of Kamek's broom Bell-Chime Buggy - An ATV covered in bells, flowers and ribbons. Is based off of the wedding in Super Mario Odyssey. Power Moon Tyres - A set of Tyres based off of the Power Moons in Super Mario Odyssey Klepto Glider - A glider based off of Klepto's design in Super Mario Odyssey Courses POWER MOON CUP Prodigious Picnic Park - A giant sized park, where the player must traverse multiple picnic mats, full of food . Ant Troopers appear as obstacles. The food they carry are sometimes mushrooms, which the player can drive into the get a extra boost. At the end of the course, they player must drive up a giant cake, similar to the ones Princess Peach makes. Toad's Factory - A retro track returning from Mario Kart Wii. Waluigi Pinball - A retro track returning from Mario Kart DS. Sand Kingdom Circuit - A track based off of Sand Kingdom from Super Mari Odyssey. The player will go across Tostarena Town, the Ruins, the icy hole beneath the Inverted Pyramid. Power Lines can also be used for small shortcuts. BOB-OMB CUP Lakeside Park - A retro track returning from Mario Kart Super Circuit. Disassebling Doohickey Highway - A floating road made up of different sized and shaped road pieces, that begins to disassemble more and more the longer it is raced on. Wario Colusseum - A retro course returning from Mario Kart Double Dash New Donk City Circuit - A course based off of New Donk City from Super Mario Odyssey. Taxis appear as obstacles and construction can be used as shortcuts Battle Courses Block Plaza - A retro course returning from Mario Kart 64. Perilous Platforms - 5 chained platforms, connected to a much larger chained platform with a fire bar on it via bridges. The smaller platforms will sometimes sink into the lava meaning no platform is safe. Trivia This will make Mario Kart 8 Deluxe the first Mario spin-off to feature Cappy and Nabbit, and the first Mario Kart game to feature Kamek. Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Fan DLC Category:Racing Games Category:Kart Racing Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Games